1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet beds and more specifically to a contoured and suspended pet bed which is structured to conform to the body of a pet.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are several designs of pet beds on the market. The drawback to most of these designs are their inability to fully conform to the body of a pet. Further, many pet beds lack a good suspension system which deprives the pet of the ability to bounce and play on the bed if they should so desire.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a contoured and suspended pet bed which conforms to the body of the pet while providing the pet with the ability to bounce and play in a confined area.